megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man ZX Advent
Mega Man ZX Advent, also known as is the sequel of Mega Man ZX (Rockman ZX). It was announced at the World Hobby Fair 2007, and was confirmed on Capcom's Japanese site for the ZX series. The game's english release is expected for October 2007. Background The theme for this game is said to be four years and eight months after the 'Biometal W (Live Metal Model V)' incident in the previous game, Mega Man ZX. Hunters roam the ruins looking for lost technology, where wild machines live. The government 'Legion' oversees and rules over the majority of the world's actions, with it's controllers being the Masters: Thomas, Albert and Mikhail (likely a reference to Drs. Thomas Light, Albert Wily and Mikhail Cossack, respectively). Protagonists The main protagonists are Ashe and Grey. Grey left|thumb|120px|Greyright|thumb|120px|Ashe Grey, the male hero, 14 years old. Grey has been in cryogenic sleep for an unknown period of time. He is awoken in the middle of a battle, not knowing anything about himself. Pandora tells him that his name is Grey, and that he is a 'failed Mega Man (Rockman)' experiment and attacks him saying 'I will dispose of the finished product'. Grey escapes the laboratory, armed with a weapon obtained from a dead hunter. He has tube-like appendages originating from his back. Ashe Ashe, the female hero, 15 years old. Ashe is a ruin hunter. After receiving a mission from 'Legion', the main government of the world, she goes to hunt down an illegal hunter who has stolen the Model A Biometal. During this mission, Ashe encounters Prometheus, who also wants Model A. Ashe challenges Prometheus to a fight between him and her companions. but is quickly defeated. Vent and Aile Now members of Legion, Vent and Aile reappear in this installment of the series, with Model ZX in their hands. Vent appears in Ashe's story, and Aile in Grey's. Grey fights Aile in a later part of the game, and Ashe fights Vent. After the player defeated Vent or Aile,they gain the ability to copy Vent or Aile's form. Voice Acting Megaman ZX Advent has an extra feature, voice acting. Antagonists Prometheus and Pandora Returning from the previous game, Mega Man ZX, Prometheus and Pandora are seemingly the current villains. They are after the Biometal Model A. Helios (ヘリオス, Heriosu), Siarnaq (シャルナク, Sharunaku), Atlas (アトラス, Atorasu), and Tethys (テティス, Tetisu) are the new holders of Biometal Models H, P, F, and L, respectively, which were stolen from Vent and Aile prior to the game's start. Like Prometheus and Pandora, they share their names with Saturn's moons. After defeating them in battle, Grey and Ashe can use Trans On to use their abilities (unlike Vent and Aile, who actually acquired the Biometals). All of them were created by Master Albert. When the Biometals are used by these people, it is noted that they look similar to Vent and Aile's versions, with some differences, presumably because they are using the Biometals on their own, instead of through a Double Megamerge with Model X as Vent and Aile did. •Helios, using model H has considerably different shaped wings. Though the original version had them protrude from the shoulder and face back, these face to the side, and do not have boosters under the wing. Helios is also noted for being the only user of the main 4 Biometals to not wear the distinct "Boots" that come with the Biometal armor outside of using it. •Atlas, using model F has a differently shaped helmet--While Vent and Aile's version had the 'horns' facing back, Atlas' points forwards, much like Fefnir's in the Mega Man Zero series. •Siarnaq, using Model P looks almost demonic compared to the original. His face, which is not readily visible, has Purple-red eyes, unlike a humans. The protrusions that hold the 'scarf' also extend, making a sort of face guard. •Tethys, using Model L, looks much the same as the original version, though one difference is that while Vent and Aile had 2 "Pigtail" Jet propulsion attachments on their heads, Tethys' version only has one long "Ponytail". Pseudoroids :Deerburn / Diaburn "BuckFire" the Gazellroid, resembling a Gazelle, and is fire based. :Chronoforce the Tridenroid, possibly a crab and ice based. :Rospark the Floweroid, a flower-based character, thunder based. Can switch between flower and bulb forms. :Argoyle and Urgoyle the Shisaroids, a pair of shisa-like Reploids that attack together. :Kaisemine the Wasproid, a queen bee Reploid, that controls several drones and is fire based. :Tesrat the Hedgeroid, based upon a hedgehog, can use shocks of thunder, and talks hysterically. :Condorrock the Vulturoid, possibly a vulture Reploid, has a weapon resembling a guitar, which he uses sounds to attack with. :Bifrost the Crocoroid, a crocodile reploid who is ice based. Biometal Model A thumb|120px|right|Biometal A A new Biometal has been revealed: Model A. It contains Axl's persona. This Biometal was excavated by an illegal hunter. It activates when the hero is cornered by Pandora (when as Grey) or Prometheus (when as Ashe), transforming him/her into the powerful Mega Man Model A. This Rockman can gain experience from every battle and appears to have a copy ability (A-Trance) similar to Axl's, as well as dual handguns (another similar trait). When in Model A, wall-jumping and dashing abilities become available. A Giga Crush attack is also available. Gameplay New features of gameplay when compared to the original ZX game include a homing shot and the ability to carry weapons without a Live Metal. It has been established that there will be 5 Biometal forms in total with addition of the 8 A-Trans forms. The other four biometals are Models H, F, L and P. Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Mega Man ZX games